Untold Feelings
by left-hand freak
Summary: It's been a year since Cronus is defeated and the team went back to their own homes. Jay still didn't confess his feelings to Theresa. How will he tell her now. Jay x Theresa. Ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Go easy on the reviews. I DO NOT own the Class ofthe Titans

Untold Feelings

Jay was standing in his balcony gazing upon the sparkling stars. He felt great now that Cronus is defeated and sent back to Tartarus, and now that people are not in Cronus' mercy. But somehow, he felt that something is missing from his life, something that's been bugging him ever since the team went back to their own places. He missed his friends so much, it's been a year since they called, talked or seen the team. But he felt something more, something he should've done a long time ago.

Flashback

Jay's Pov

_Today is the last day the team will be together. We took a last look outside the school. I'll miss fighting monsters and mythological creatures, the gods, my friends, and most of all, Theresa. I have to tell her now what I feel about her or else it will haunt me forever. I walked past Odie, Herry,Neil and Archie and saw Theresa and Atlanta hug each other. Atlanta then walked to Archie and...well, talk. Theresa checked her bag if anything was missing. I felt nervous. I mean, coming up and confessing your feelings to a girl you loved for so long isn't that easy. _

_''Hey Theresa, I'm really going to miss you" I leaned to her and hugged her._

_"Me too Jay" She looked at me after we hugged."I'll miss the team, but especially you"_

_This is it, i'm going in " Theresa, ever since I met you,you gave me this new feeling I never felt towards a girl before,"_

_Theresa's eyes widened. " Theresa I I-.." I cant do this, i don't think she feels the same way." I- um hope you get..um a safe trip home"_

_Theresa hugged me and walked towards her friends. I'm such an idiot._

_After that it was time to go. All of us hugged each other for the last time. Even the boys cried when this happened. Then, a few minutes later, all of us started to make our way to our planes.  
When I was sitting in my seat at the plane,my eyes widened.I just remembered, I forgot to ask Theresa for her phone number.Before, I wastoo focused of defeating Cronus.I can't use our PMRs because we gave them back to Odie. I dont even know where she lives. URGHH!_

**End of Flashback**

Jay stood up and walked back inside his room. Still looking at the stars, he regreted that he never told Theresa how he feels.  
Lying on his bed and listening to the sound of silence, he knew he had to do something. He stood up and his eyes with anger.

" I'll do whatever it takes just to meet her again and tell her how I really feel" Jay said angrily."But how, URGHH!"

He lied on his bed again, looking at his blank ceiling, thinking of one word. "How?"

* * *

Hey guys! hope you like my story, pls Read and Review. This is not the ending, I'll update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews, they gave me a boost to start updating my story . Anyways, Enjoy the story. Oh yeah, I DONT own Class of the Titans.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Theresa was inside her room looking at the stars. She gazed upon them and remembered the times where late at night, Jay and her would go to the top floor and look at them, they would spend hours laughing and talking. She looked away and walked towards her mirror looking at herself, remembering the last day they were together. 

**Flashback in Theresa's POV**

_This is the last day my friends and me are going to be together. I'm sad but also excited, because maybe today I'll know what Jay really feels about me. Me and Atlanta were talking. We hugged and she walked towards Archie. I saw Jay coming, I was nervous, I acted like I was checking my bag. Then we talked. It started he said "Theresa ever since I met you, you gave me a feeling I never felt towards a girl before" My eyes were completely widened, this is it. All of a sudden, he said " I...I, um hope you have, um a safe trip home" My heart was broken, my eyes started to water. I hugged him, I can't look at him, I walked away. I thought he liked me. But maybe he didn't. We were friends, just friends. I thought we were meant to be together, all those laughs we shared. I love him, but i think he didn't love me back.I guess we weren't meant to be together. I was confused. What will I do?_

**End of Flashback**

She looked away, she can't stand it. Every night, she would remember him, but she doesn't want to. Lying on her bed,she took the bracelet Jay gave to her and put it flat in her palm. looking at it, tears came out of her emerald eyes.

" Jay I loved you" Theresa wispered."I thought you loved me back, I thought you and I had something special, I thought we were meant to be together. Maybe you're not the guy for me. Besides, you're not the only guy in this world." She stopped crying.

Still looking at the bracelet, she tried erasing Jay in her mind, but she just can't. "Jay" was the onlyguy in her head .

* * *

Hey guys. here's chapter 2. I made this in 30 minutes. Just tell me what you think of it. Read and Review. LOL 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! What's up? Anyways, I hope you like my 3rd chapter. Remember, this is my first story, go easy on me. I DON'T OWN Class of the Titans, I just like it LOL! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with... stuff, My parents had our computer fixed yesterday, and everytime I wanna use the computer, someone else uses it! (freakin' siblings) Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_At the park_

_Jay was walking silently through the dusty trail. The sun was shining into Jay's face showing his sorrow. She missed Theresa so much, yet, he still didn't start looking for her. Along the way, he heard a familiar voice shouting out his name. He looked around,then, he saw the beautiful face of his beloved Theresa_(A/N: kind of sappy, I know! lol)

_"Jay, Jay!" Theresa shouted with happiness as he ran towards him._

_"Theresa!" He opened his arms and hugged her._

_"Wow, it's been a long time since we talked.." Theresa started " What's up with you, anything ne.."_

_"That's not important right now.." Jay interruped. " the important thing is that I found you ,and finally I could tell you that I..."_

_"Wait Jay!" Theresa said " There's someone I want you to meet"_

_Jay's eyes widened as he saw a guy walked right beside Theresa._

_" JayI want you to meet Brad.." Theresa introduced." My boyfriend."_

_"Hi ,nice to meet you Jay" Brad said friendlyly _(A/N: I dont even know if that is a word, but its all I got.)

_Jay put on a fake smile, his teeth are clenched together and he tried not to cry." Nice... to meet you... too...Brad"_

_" Brad and I met two weeks afterI came back from New Olympia and we have been dating since" Theresa chuckled. " isnt that right?"_

_Brad pulled Theresa closer to him. Jay tried not to cry, but seeing Theresa kissing someone else is enough to make his eyes water. Theresa closed her eyes and slowly, she kissed..._

"BRING, BRING!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jay was starlted by his alarm clock.

" Thank goodness it was only a dream" Jay's eyes widened " But maybe it's not!"

He dressed quickly and started his seach to find Theresa.

* * *

So how was my third chapter? Please go easy on the reviews. Remember: This is my first story. Just tell me what you think of it. 

left-hand freak signing off (not really, i'm going to read some more Class of the Titans stories. LOL!)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews, but I'm really really sorry it took me like 4 months to update .

Thanks for all the people who looked and read my story. But a special thanks to the people who gave me reviews:

Lollipopper, Wizard of Kazath, Pretty Peach, mimi101, Nina 542, coolteen92, SpiritGirl of Japan, Suk-Fong, Leftylyn, sugar stars, Jennieman , Sugar911 and natureluvr!

**IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**In this Story, Theresa's last name will be..um..Delvado (I spent 3 hours figuring this out). Jay's last name will be... Me...Mendez, right.**

**So Theresa Delvado lives in California, U.S.A. Jay Mendez lives in Alberta, Canada**. Sorry guys if I didn't but this info in earlier chapters, like I said, this is the first time writing in Sorry if this makes the story confusing to you!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"D...E...L..." Jay spelled. " V...A...D...O...Crud! her phone number is not in this phonebook!"

Jay was searching through all the phonebooks in Canada, hoping that her number was in one phonebooks so that he might meet her again. This is his 489 desparate try of finding her number, but still..nothing. He thought that this was going to be easy, that nothing is going to stand in his way, but the more and more phonebooks he looks at, the more and more hope he looses .

"Urghh!" Jay groaned. " I can't find it! I won't give up, but there's no one to help me. Nothing in the world will help me find her, not even the gods!"

Jay's face was brightened, he just got an idea.

"That's it!'' Jay exclaimed. "I'll ask Hermes to help, he knows where everything are!"

He ran to his messy closet and packed his valuable stuff. His plan was simple "_Fly to New Olympia, ask Hermes where she lives, go find her, tell her I love her, live happily ever after."_ Simple as that.

" Hello!" Jay said while talking to the phone and running to his car. "I wan't a one way ticket to New Olympia, leaving in about..I don't know..like...30 minutes."

"Sorry sir," The lady said. "the next flight to New Olympia is at..."

''Ok, i'll take it!" Jay drove his car hurriedly. "Sorry, I dont really have time for this.."

After Jay told her the important information...

"Okay...then you're all booked," The lady said "Thank you Sir for choosing..."

"Yeah..yeah" Jay said. " I mean Thanks for your help! bye!"

After a few minutes later, he reached the Airport. Luckily, his car was not ruined. He entered the automatic door and walked straightly to the check-in area. Then he had to face the people to check your bag, then they'll have to check if you have any bombs in your luggage, then verification, show the passport...It was really boring, but in Jay's head, he's thinking all of this is worth it.

"Finally it's done!" Jay said after finally getting out of the "boring" stage.

He ran to the main counter and asked "What time does Flight.. um.. _'looks at his boarding pass' _..564 leave?"

" _'the guy looks at his computer' _Woah dude!" The guy screamed. " You're like 10 hours early!... and yeah, the plane boards at 6:30pm."

"_What!"_ Jay thought as he took a seat near the window. "_Uh..oh..I guess that's what the lady tried to tell me a while ago. Man, I was so excited I didn't even look at the time and plan this. Imagine what love can do to you. Oh well, better get started on the bored look on my face."_

Keeping himself from boredness, he played his cellphone, took a couple of washroom breaks, stared at the planes passing by, but after a while, he can't help but feel bored. He lied on the connected chair and closed his stressed eyes,but every time he close his eyes, all he can see is Theresa. Moments later, he fell asleep.

After several hours of waiting...

"_Flight 564 going to New _Olympia_, now boarding"_ The P.A announced.

Jay slowly woke up and look at his watch. 6:29pm. His eyes widened. He walked towards the boarding gate with a sparkling smile on his face.

"Yes!" Jay wispered. "All is going according to my plan."

* * *

Sorry guys it took like forever for me to update. I had some stuff to do. I'll try updating sooner next time! REVIEW PLEASE!

LOL!


End file.
